Yordle Academy
by Akuma the Dark One
Summary: Rumble harbors a dark secret within his heart. Will Ziggs be able to help him when he learns what it is.


**_Summary: Rumble harbors a dark secret within his heart. Will Ziggs be able to help him when he learns what it is._**

**_Disclaimer: All characters of this story belong to Riot Games Inc. accept for the yordle OCs I'm gonna use in the story._**

**_Rating: M for yordle sexual relations and memories of rape._**

**_A/N: In this story there is an already established relationship between Rumble and Ziggs and its an AU where the Yordle Academy is a boarding school where are all the yordle champions go to school. Also I'm making mpreg possible in this story._**

**_(Dream World)_**

_"No, no, please don't make me do this!" I cried as my father's cock plunged into me for what seemed like the hundreth time this week._

_I let out a piercing scream that made my father laugh. "take it, you little bitch." He moaned as he thrust in even harder, "take it all."_

_"Please..." I whined in pain, "it's hurts, please stop dad."_

_"No, you're going to be a good little son and help me relieve my stress, you stupid whore." My dad plunged his cock up my ass unceremoniously while ignoring the screams, he fucked me, pleasantly moaning and adjusting his angle to get just the right feel._

_Soon came the part the elder yordle like best, when the begs and declarations of pain became only sound with every thrust. The faster he fucked, the quicker the pace of the sound he loved so much. If he slowed down, the "ah" became drawn out and became a kind of moan._

_When I stopped making any noise, and just took it, was when the elder yordle became really ruthless. Suddenly my dad grabbed my hips and started fucking me as hard as he could, shoving in so deeply that he tore into my prostate. As suddenly as all this started it ended and the sudden rush of yordle sperm flowing into me made me sigh in relief knowing it was over for now._

_**(Real world)**_

I woke up in a cold sweat, panting quite a bit from the lingering fear of my nightmare. Getting up as quietly as possible, as not to wake Ziggs up, I headed to the desk Ziggs and I shared, turning on the desk lamp I sat in the chair as I reached for the key around my neck. Once the key was in my hand I opened one of the desk drawers and lifted out a steel box from within. Using the key I opened the box and opened it. Inside was a plain old looking black notebook with my name written on it but in reality it was my diary. My therapist, who I still saw even after all these years, told me I should start writing out my thoughts in a diary as it was very therapeutic. Taking a pen from the pencil holder I started writting out one of my traumatic experiences.

_**(Diary entry**_)

_I closed my bedroom door and turned around only to find my naked father lying on my bed. A lump grew in my stomach when I realized what my father wanted, "Please dad." I begged. "I'm still sore from the last time."_

_"And disappoint all my friends." My dad said. It was only at that point that I saw other yordles, in various states of undress, in my room._

_"You got a cute little son here Maurice," A yordle that looked exactly like an older version of my best friend Teemo said, as he unziped the jumpsuit like uniform I had to wear at all times when I was at the Yordle Academy and stroked my furry chest, "His fur is so smooth and silky, its even my favorite color." After the yordle had his fun feeling my fur he invited the others to come over. They striped me of my jumpsuit and made me kneel down. The first one up was, of course, my father "Open," He commanded. I obeyed without question and opened up my mouth._

_His hard dick was instantly pressed against my lips. He held it there for a while and then slowly pushed it into my mouth. As usual he told me what to do and I did it without question, using my lips and tongue on it. He was in no hurry, this was not just his sexual pleasure, this was about humiliating the parasite, as he called me, he never even wanted in the first place as he hated kids. To him all they did was whine, throw tantrums when they didn't get their way and demand food all hours of the day. Suddenly he took his dick out and rubbed it over my face, smearing his pre into my fur, then pushed it back in. He was starting to moan now, and face fuck me harder. Soon he shot his load in my mouth. Knowing better than to spit it out I forced myself to swallow the salty substance._

_Next up was Teemo's father. His dick was a bit bigger and thicker than my father's and I couldn't help myself but be a tad bit impressed at its size, despite the fact this dick was about to rape my mouth. He was hot from watching my father so naturally he didn't last long, shooting so much yordle jism into me that I was sure I would have given Teemo a younger sibling if I were older and he was fucking another hole. I was about to swallow the older yordle's cum but he surprised me by saying I didn't have to swallow if I didn't want to. Taking the opportunity he gave I spat out his sperm, wiping my mouth afterwards._

_The final two yordles were more like my father taking their time, enjoying torturing my mouth before they too shot their loads into my mouth. They even made sure I swallowed by holding my mouth close and rub my throat. I felt so sick by this time that I threw up all the stuff they've pumped into me. As I continued to throw up I noticed Teemo's father looking at me with genuine concern in his eyes. This sparked a bit of hope in me. If I could just convince him to help me I just might get out of this nightmare. Sending him a pleading look I silently begged for help but the yordle shook his head and pointed at my father then at himself. Finally he ran a finger along his throat. That was when I realized that the yordle wasn't here of his own free will which explained why he was showing a bit of mercy._

_It was Teemo's father that remembered to lube me up before I was forced to endure the next part of their sick fun. Pushing me face down on my bed my father mounted me, the head of his dick quickly stretching my anus painfully, he pushed some more causing me even more agony and then the whole length slid in, making me scream. He started fucking me roughly but one of the others told him to be gentler, they want to keep my ass intact so they can fuck me too. Nodding he started fucking me at a slower pace but it still hurt pretty bad. When he was done the others took their turn and by the time the last guy, who was Teemo's father, got his turn, my asshole was sore as hell. When he finished he collapsed on top of me, his weight pressing me into the bed._

_**(End diary entry)**_

I looked up when I heard a noise from Ziggs' bed. 'I must have woken him up somehow.' I thought. Sure enough when I looked over at his side of the room I saw him blindly reaching for his goggles, which were really glasses but no one but me knew that. "Rumble why are you awake its midnight, you should be asleep." He said as he put his goggles on.

"Had another nightmare." I answered. Nobody at the academy but its faculty knew of my history with my father and his friends and as usual with schools they tried to keep it hidden from the students as to avoid any problems or lawsuits so naturally Ziggs didn't know what my nightmares were about. He came close to finding out once but like a true friend he didn't read my diary but returned it to me unopened when he found it abandoned on his bed.

Getting up Ziggs walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind. "You know you could have woken me up and... So that's why you have nightmares." Looking down I realized that I forgot to close my diary. "Now that would explain why you were skeptical of my love for you at first. You probably thought I was only interested in your body." I simply nodded in answer. Ruffling my Mohawk affectionately he told me he fell for my strangely unique personality not my body. Never knowing Ziggs to tell a lie even to spare a yordle's feelings I knew he was telling the truth.

Feeling Ziggs play with my head my vision suddenly went lime green and blurry. "You know I hate it when you do that." I said while taking Ziggs glasses off. "Do that again and I'll tell the whole school your goggles are really glasses." Ziggs rolled his eyes, knowing I'd never do such a thing. Taking his goggles back he told me we should get back to sleep since tomorrow was the first day of school. I nodded in answer. Before Ziggs even took a single step I said, "Ziggs I'm ready." Knowing what that meant Ziggs nodded and with my help we pushed our beds together then got into the newly combined bed. Taking my lover into my arms I pulled him close and fell asleep with the slightly elder yordle in my embrace.

_**A/N: I'm gonna need some yordle OCs for this so I'm gonna ask you the reader to give them to me. Just remember once you do they are mine unless your OC exist outside this story in which case you are giving me your consent to use them in my story. Also each reader only gets up to two OC credits.**_

_**Below is the OC Application (Borrowed from Waterinthedark's story High School Daze with a few changes). Please only PM me your applications unless you actually leave a review in which case you can use the story review button to leave your OCs. Anybody that uses the review button to just leave OCs will have their application rejected and will lose the privilege to leave OCs in a PM.**_

_**Also be aware that all homosexual characters that are given a lover will be involved in sexual situations with said lover in this story. As for heterosexual ones they will only be involved in small intimate situations as I suck at writing heterosexual sex.**_

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Student or Teacher (if Teacher include what they teach and their grade level) :**_

_**Grade (From K through 12 if student) :**_

_**Student Schedule**_

_**Period #1:**_

_**Period #2:**_

_**Period #3:**_

_**Lunch Period:**_

_**Period #4:**_

_**Period #5:**_

_**Period #6:**_

_**Average Grades:**_

_**Bully or not?:**_

_**Hobbies:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Sexuality:**_

_**Common Phrases:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Can be found:**_

_**Bed Time:**_

_**Swears (Yes or No) :**_

_**Social Status in school (popular or unpopular) :**_

_**Friends (These include OC friends or "canon" friends) :**_

_**Personality (please do your best to be as detailed as possible when describing personalities) :**_

_**Parents:**_

_**Accessories worn along with the Yordle Academy uniform:**_

_**Other Notes:**_


End file.
